


With or without you

by Fictionisbest



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionisbest/pseuds/Fictionisbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 1 month after the finale of Season 1. How Erica could return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or without you

Franky sat on the hard floor in the tiny room of the slot. Her home for the past 4 weeks. She held her head in her hands & winced as her hair fell over her bruised grazed knuckles. Her spine ached against the cold of the wall. Only causing her to press harder against it. Wanting to feel. Enjoying the reminder of how worthless she was. How worthless she must be for everyone she ever cared about to turn their back on her like it was the easiest thing in the world. She silently cursed herself for being so weak. So pathetic. For letting someone smash through the walls she'd so intricately built around her battered heart. The fact it had been someone of authority made it so much harder to bear. Authority is something she'd always fought against. Not this time though. This time, she'd let a governor use her. She'd felt a genuine connection with Erica. Opened up to her & let her in. Trusted her. Big mistake. 

"I said stand up... Doyle.... Doyle....!" A voice pulled Franky out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Channing towering over her. A nervous looking Vera standing behind him. "You're going to stop this nonsense and you're going to stop it right now." Channing was bright red. A vein popping out of his neck & a spec of spit landing on Franky with each word he bellowed.

Franky just stared back at him and wiped the unwelcome venom from her pale face. 

"What do you think you will achieve with all this?" His eyes were suspicious. Running all over Frankys face. Searching for clues of what kind of game she was playing.

Franky remained silent. Observing the throbbing vein on his neck. Wishing she had a pen to pop it Bea style.

"I swear to God, ill shake it out of you if I have to!" Channing took a step closer to Franky who didn't even flinch.

"Er Sir..." Vera grabbed his arm quickly. "Maybe you could leave Doyle to me? I'm sure you're busy. Too busy to be wasting time on this." Vera spoke confidently. Gaining Channing's trust. Making it seem like she was doing him a favour. Channing just grunted in return. Giving Franky one last warning glare before leaving Vera to it.

Franky put her head back in her hands. She knew Vera wasn't a threat to her.

"Franky..." Vera lowered herself onto the floor so she was the same level as the prisoner. "Please talk to me... This isn't healthy. Why are you intent on staying down here?"

Franky didn't move. Didn't acknowledge Vera.

"Refusing to eat... Refusing medical attention on your hand... attacking officers every time you're told you're going back to the wing... If this carries on I'll have no choice but to put you in protection for the rest of your stay. Is that what you want?" Vera spoke gently. Hoping to make Franky talk. Franky stayed silent.

"Is that a yes?" Vera tried to keep the frustration she was feeling from her voice.

"It's a fuck off and leave me alone" Franky almost whispered. Not lifting her head up.

"Do you really think she's destroying herself like this?" Vera pulled out the big guns. Straight for the jugular. And it worked. Frankys head instantly shot up.

"Who?" The prisoner narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Davidson, Franky. We both know who." Vera nodded matter of factly.

"What the fuck? You've lost it." Franky scoffed.

"Maybe." Vera shrugged. "I guess... You flipping out, smashing up your cell & anyone who got in your way... Including your friends, on the same day as Miss Davidson left could all be a coincidence. The Franky Doyle I know... The Franky Doyle all the women respect so much... I doubt she'd ruin her life over a few flirty exchanges & stolen glances." Vera raised her eyebrows knowingly. She'd caught Franky's attention. Her face softened as she saw tears in Franky's eyes. Confirming everything she'd suspected. "You know, Franky... Sometimes we want something so much that we imagine it's real... Start believing it's true. When actually, it's all in our heads."

Franky blinked allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. Instantly wiping them away as she'd felt the wetness on her face.

"The women need you, Franky. I hate seeing you like this... So weak. So defeated." Vera sighed. She was being honest with Franky knowing this was the only way to gain her respect.

Franky sniffed and held her head up. She wasn't weak, she definitely wasn't defeated, she'd been stupid enough to let Erica in. She'd taken her eye off the ball. Let lust soften her up. From now on the old Franky was back. Never again would she be walked over. 

"Get the fuck out." Franky shook her head.

"Franky... I'm trying to help you." Vera spoke wearily seeing the fire in Frankys eyes.

"I'm trying to help you. Right now I could smash my fist through that wall... I don't want to hurt you." Franky but down on her lip.

Vera sighed and quickly left the slot. She knew she should report Franky for threatening her but also knew there was no point. That wouldn't help the prisoner... Only one thing could... Vera made her way to Channing's office.


End file.
